1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device such as a digital camera, video camera or mobile phone with camera, and in detail relates to an imaging device that detects movement of the imaging device and sets an appropriate exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are now more imaging devices being proposed to carryout image processing by analyzing camera information and taken scenes than ever before. For example, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2003-259137 (laid-open Sep. 12, 2003) discloses an image tone correction device that can correct image data using shooting time and specified seasonal information so as to give a tone that matches what the operator intended.
Also, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2001-238177 (laid-open Aug. 31, 2001) discloses an image processing method wherein camera information acquired or input when a subject is taken is acquired, and related information relating to a taken scene is further acquired, as required, and using these items of information a taken scene is estimated and image processing is carried out in accordance with the estimated taken scene. Further, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2008-54297 (laid-open Mar. 6, 2008) discloses an imaging device that determines an image scene when detecting a subject from an image, and controls parameters used at the time of detection in accordance with the determination result.